


Other plans

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: The Detective, The Woman and The Criminal [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Lord!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e Irene decidono di cambiare vita.<br/>Ma il destino, e Moriarty, ha altri piani per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other plans

**Author's Note:**

> Riuscirò a concludere questa bellerrima fic con la tredicesina rigenerazione del Detective e della Donna?  
> Lo sapremmo nella prossima puntata.

Certe volte, Sherlock si ritrovava a ripensare a quello strano tizio, la prima persona con cui aveva parlato in quella vita, ma sopratutto alle sue parole. Aveva ripetuto così tante volte quel discorso, per cercare di capire chi fosse, che ormai l’aveva praticamente imparato a memoria.  
Non c’è niente che dura per sempre.   
La melodia triste che stava suonando, diventa di colpo sempre più alta, John gli passa davanti, lo guarda e poi se va sorridendo, come tutti gli altri suo predecessori. Ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine ad averlo accanto, ad avere sempre il suo fidato John Watson. Era una sorta di compagno di giochi involontario, ad ogni rigenerazione, faceva di tutto per ritrovarsene uno tra i piedi. Pensare che la sua ultima rigenerazione non ne avrebbe avuto uno accanto, un po’ lo rattristava, ma quel dannato ricordo l’aveva fatto riflettere. Certamente si era divertito, è per quanto questo se stesso non lo volesse ammettere, aveva perso solo tempo a giocare con Irene e non voleva sprecarne più.  
Aveva già organizzato la sua morte, la Donna lo aspettava in un posto sicuro, già da qualche tempo, l’avrebbe raggiunta al più presto, sarebbero scappato da Moriarty ma non ci avrebbero fatto caso più di tanto, sarebbe potuto succedere che anche lui avesse altri piani, ma non importava. Avrebbe detto addio a John e a tutti gli altri, promettendo di non voltarsi indietro.

\- - -

\- Irene, non capisco da dove esce questo tuo desiderio di andare a tutti i costi a conoscere la figlia di John. Non sarebbe stata lei la mia, come dire, assistente. E’ una donna! -  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli ramati e beve un ultimo sorso di te. - Non ti facevo così discriminativo, Sherlock! Sai, potrebbe anche essere che la nostra diversa scelta di vita ha cambiato la carte degli Watson, lo sai come vanno queste cose. E poi è solo curiosità, l’hai detto uno che avremmo dovuto divertirci, è non ci credo che non hai un pochino di voglia di vedere cosa ha preso dal padre la ragazza, scommetto che anche tu vorresti conoscerla e hai degli occhi diversi, una personalità diversi. John non ti riconoscerà mai e se per caso dovesse succedere, ti inventerai una scusa, gli cancellerai la memoria, o ti inventerai qualcosa,puoi sempre indossare una maschera. Voglio vedere per un ultima volta Londra, dobbiamo fare rifornimento di tè decente e non importa che ora non ti piace più. -  
Li rivolge il solito sorriso, che non è mai cambiata, mentre lui si pulisce la bocca dalla cioccolata calda e pensa che in fondo non c’è motivo per cui non dovrebbe accontentare la sua Irene. - A patto che non ci restiamo per troppo tempo, vorrei tanto portarti in Italia e farti assaggiare la pizza, è non ribattere che quella schifezza che si trova qua possa essere chiamato così. -  
Escono dal locale, sorridenti, mano nelle mano. Si nascondono all’ombra di un albero, e girano una piccola manopola sui manipolatori Vortex che portano al polso.

 

\- - -

Per sicurezza, sono andati a vedere se John fosse tornato a Baker Street, dopo la sua morte, anche se Irene sapeva bene che a Sherlock mancava solo casa sua. Non avevano un TARDIS, non erano riusciti a trovarne uno durante la battaglia su Gallifrey, e al contrario di lei che aveva sempre una casa diversa, lui si era abituato ad abitare lì e li sarebbe mancato.   
Ma avevano trovato solo una vecchia signora Hudson che parlava al telefono con un tizio chiamato Dottore. Non avevano ascoltato la conversazione, Irene aveva ipotizzato che fosse personale.   
Aveva girovagato per Londra, visto che non potevano chiedere al finto Mycroft, era sempre un uomo fidato di Sherlock che prendeva il ruolo di suo fratello maggiore per rendere la sua storia più credibile, perchè per lui non erano riusciti a rigenerarsi, non volevano trovarselo tra i piedi in quella vita.   
Di colpo, Sherlock si era ricordato dell’ospedale in cui lavorava John, a volte. Erano andati a cercarlo lì, l’infermiera piuttosto disinteressata gli aveva scritto l’indirizzo, dandoli per una attimo la certezza che fosse troppo facile. Ma avevano deciso di non farci caso per il momento, non volevano che c’entrasse Moriarty, non avevano intenzione di scoprirlo. Avevano fatto tanto per l’Universo, era giusto che l’Universo ora si mettesse da parte.  
\- 324 New Bond Street - Annuncia Irene e senza attendere una risposta preme il tasto del citofono, dove vige il cognome Watson in bella vista, e quello dopo, sbiadito dalla pioggia e praticamente illeggibile.  
Saliti al terzo piano, suonarono al campanella dell’appartamento 12b, ma nessuno aprì. Dei passi veloci e una ragazzina spalancò la porta. Non poteva avere più di quindici anni, con i capelli neri e occhi marroni. Gli osserva attentamente entrambi, come a volerne carpire l’identità, senza però riuscirsi, come Sherlock nota dal suo sguardo.  
\- Joan Watson, voi siete? -   
Irene lo fissa per un istante, poi si riscuote. - Io sono la Donna e basta, lui è il Detective e basta, cercavo il Dottor John Watson. -  
Prima che Joan potesse parlare, una donna entrò nella stanza, osservando i due sconosciuti. - Andate via! Joan te l’ha detto anche Lestrade, potrebbero essere anche dei sicari di quell’uomo, non devi aprire a nessuno. Non voglio perdere te, mi è bastato tuo padre. -   
La donna, probabilmente la madre della ragazzina, gli butta fuori e chiude la porta a doppia mandata.   
Sherlock si siede sul pianerottolo, il viso talmente addolorato da rattristarle il cuore.  
\- Potrebbe anche essere che abbiamo sbagliato indirizzo, potrebbero esserci altri Watson a Londra -  
Sherlock si alza in piedi, il viso infuriato. - No, è questa casa di John Watson e quella è sua figlia, ha i suoi stessi occhi! -  
Irene aveva visto piangerlo poche volte, le poteva contare sulle dita della mano. E non era mai stato per la morte di uno di loro.  
Lei lo stringe forte, lasciandoli appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, indeciso su cosa fare.  
\- Che ne dici se adesso andiamo a riposarci e domani veniamo qui a mente fresca? - Sherlock annuisce e stringe forte la mano di Irene, mentre si materializzano in una stanza d’albergo.


End file.
